bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Siege of Heaven
Siege of Heaven is the episode 16 of Season 5. Synopsis Oracle and Michael face off. As the Team are trying desperately to prevent the Apocalypse from being complete, an unforseen plan of Michael halts their plan. Ultimately, a gruesome showdown between Oracle and his Angelic siblings causes them to realise what Oracle's plan is and leaves them with a single, but unbearably heavy question to answer: What will they do? Plot The Team are discussing plans on how to stop the Apocalypse when suddenly another locator spell of Rayne to locate Oracle fails, much to her frustration. Mia calms her down, but suddenly falls to the ground alongside Sidney and Nigel, causing Rayne to panic. Meanwhile, Michael is in Heaven with the imprisoned Gabriel, who annoys Michael to the point of putting him in a perpetual sleep that will revert him to being loyal. He reveals he is the one responsible and contacts Oracle. Oracle is massacaring entire compounds of Demons when suddenly, a message enters his mind. Having slaughtered the Demons, Oracle asks Michael what he wants and Michael reveals what he did, much to Oracle's fury. Michael tells Oracle to come and face him in Heaven or he will do it again. Rayne is panicking and praying for Oracle. Oracle has arrived, however, and cures them. He reveals that his Enochian Wards on them were erased by Michael and that Michael is the one behind the curse. When Rayne thanks Oracle, he knows and Rayne reveals to Oracle she loves Mia and would do anything for her. To her surprise, he is not so surprised and reveals he is aware of their secret dates, being nigh-omniscient. Smiling, Oracle tells Rayne to get to the Church and then leaves. Oracle teleports into the gate to Heaven's Portal and finds it closed. Undeterred, Oracle opens his own portal but not before furiously thinking that "Michael is going to have a big problem". Upon arriving, Oracle is in Heaven's Axis Mundi and easily finds his apparation of happiness. He finds Annabelle and Deloris alive in a golden house. Oracle confronts them and his family greets him. Oracle sadly tells them that he must go but Annabelle asks him to try and find love and move on. Oracle does not answer but merely leaves. He then enters his second apparation, his guilt. Oracle is met by Christina, who tells him that he needs to be honest with Rayne and trust her more. Apparently considering it, Oracle nods and Christina smiles before leaving. Now Oracle is in an illusion, Heaven's battlefield. He somberly walks around it, reminded by the War in Heaven. Ultimately, he calls out to Michael, saying that he could easily lift it anytime and he won't like what he does. When Michael does not respond, Oracle opens a portal out of the illusion and says "You wish, little brother." In an instant, Oracle finds himself surrounded by several Malakhim, Dominions and Principalities. They attack Oracle with a powerful Angelic Magic blast but Oracle disperses it with a stop motion and then blasts the energy back, knocking them out. He is attacked by a group of Angels but he beats them in seconds. Several Archer Angels attack Oracle but he outshoots them and knocks them out in seconds. Entering Heaven's second floor, the Training Ground, he finds several angels training. Immediately, Camael, the head, orders them to attack Oracle. Before they can even move, Oracle sedates them and when Camael tried to fight him, Oracle defeats him with a single punch to the stomach, knocking him out. Oracle then enters Heaven's Dungeon and upon sensing that they felt remorse, frees them and apports them away. Oracle then dispels Michael's Magic and frees Gabriel. When Gabriel tries to joke, Oracle knocks him out with a single wave of hand and finds the broken sword cloaked by Michael and repairs it before storing it in his space. Oracle then teleports to Heaven's battalion and finds himself surrounded by thousands of Angels led by Raphael. They ask for him to stand down but Oracle responds by speeding both Raphael and Sariel away and proceeds to easily knock them out before engaging the Angels in battle. Oracle outmatches the Angels rather easily and beats all of them to near death and even rips out their armor and wings as well as tearing out the heart of some angels. Michael then arrives and thunder claps began in Heaven, as both mighty angel warriors look at each other, Michael calmly while Oracle somewhat furiously. Oracle tells Michael of his plans and Michael agrees, if Oracle can defeat him in battle. Oracle happily accepts the challenge. In the Hall of God, the two of them, wearing casual wears, start circling the arena before they charged at each other and began their battle. Oracle and Michael trade relentless barrages of punches, kicks, claw strikes, wing strikes, parries, and dodges, neither truly outmatching the other. Both appears to be truly equally matched, with their strength, speed, and skill being well matched. However, as the battle grows more fierce, Oracle is able to start gradually overwhelming Michael, although not visibly, and ultimately punches him through Heaven's trees. Michael uses Telekenesis to blast Oracle away and attacks him telekenetically and elementally, but Oracle is able to deflect all the attacks. Michael then challenges Oracle to sword combat and Oracle turns his cross into a sword while Michael draws out Glorius. The two battle ferociously, once again finding their skills well matched and neither truly dominating the other, trading over thousands of techniques in the standstill. However, after a long duel, Oracle is able to defeat Michael once again, disarming him of Glorius and pins him down with his sword to his throat. Michael agrees to Oracle's plans but makes it clear he will intervene should it fail. Oracle barely looks back and accidentally reveals his rage is due to Michael's tyranny. Michael furiously outmatches Oracle in the argument, saying that he has no place to say that as it was he who made him what he is. Oracle responds by correcting Michael in saying, "I did not ask you to become a tyrant. And neither did Father." Oracle then flies away. Oracle returns to Earth and finds that the Team at the Church and have also gathered all their allies. Oracle is then suddenly trapped in a ring of holy fire enhanced with Enochian Sigils by Rayne. Oracle is shocked and asked why. Ariel arrives and confronts Oracle, revealing that Gabriel had told him about his plans. Oracle confirms it and Rayne and Ariel refuses and so does all the Teams, much to his disappointment. He tells them that they do not have a choice before easily breaking out. The Teams were well armed with several enhanced Angel Blades and Ariel was armed with both her and Gabriel's blades and engage him in battle. Even Constantine was also armed with an enhanced angel blade. However, despite their efforts, Oracle soon proves to be far too much for them and defeats them in only 7 minutes, emerging barely injured while the Teams were left knocked out. Just before he could leave, however, Ariel, Rayne, and Constantine made a Dark Magic Bomb in an attempt to take him down. However, Oracle manages to implode the bomb with his own dark magic after a long struggle and tells them that to defy his plans is to defy salvation for all creation. He then leaves and despite Ariel's pleads, does not turn back. Characters *Rayne Van Helsing *Mia Salvatore *Oracle *Sidney Devereaux *Nigel Rodgers Quotes Michael contacting Oracle *Oracle: What do you want, Michael? *Michael: Well, big brother. I just may have cursed your friends minus Rayne and oh, ah yes, Gabriel is captured and his sword broken. *Oracle: You dare!!! Michael, leave them out of this. I'll come. *Michael: Yes....brother. I'll be waiting. Oracle healing the Team *Rayne Van Helsing: Oracle...please. Help me. *Oracle: I'm here. *Rayne Van Helsing: Oracle!!! Please! help them! What happened to them? *Oracle: This is Michael's doing. He cast a curse done by God's power so only I can remove it. He also...undid the sigils I put on you all. Here, let me strenghten the Wards. *Rayne Van Helsing: Oracle...there is something you need to know. I love- *Oracle: Mia? *Rayne Van Helsing: What!? You knew? How did you- *Oracle: Except by my father, nothing can be concealed from me. I thought I told you that a long time ago. So yes, I know. I just have been playing deaf and blind. *Rayne Van Helsing: I'm sorry. *Oracle: For? *Rayne Van Helsing: Well...I didin't tell you. And I...love a girl. *Oracle: Rayne, there is nothing you need to feel bad for being in love with another woman. Because as long as you love, that...is enough, my child. And yes I approve fully. I have to go now, Rayne. It's time for me to teach Michael a lesson. Get to the Order of the Church and make sure all four of you are there and call our allies to come. There is something I need to tell all of you. Oracle frees Gabriel *Oracle: Okay.... Let's give you a shock. *Gabriel: AGHHHH!!!! *Oracle: Hello, little brother. *Gabriel: Can't you be more polite!? *Oracle: No. *Gabriel: I figured out your plans. You want to confront Lucifer head on. Alone, right? *Oracle: I don't have time for this. *Gabriel: Hey! What are you going to- *Oracle: Sleep, bro. And go back to Earth. Oracle and Michael *Oracle: Michael. *Michael: Hello, Oracle. Although I wish it were under better circustamances, I admit I'm happy to see you again. *Oracle: I wish I could return that. *Michael: Well, let's get straight to it. Now, was I right to invite you or are we gonna have a problem? *Oracle: I'm here, aren't I? Let's talk. Though, I know what it is you wish to speak about. Go ahead, brother. Ask it. But really you should have just kindly invited me rather than cursing my friends. *Michael: Why are you trying to stop me from fighting Lucifer? It has been writen that I shall fight Lucifer at the Apocalypse's climax. *Oracle: Yes, because aside from yourself and our father, I am the only one capable of doing so. *Michael: So you want to take him on? *Oracle: Not necessarily. I will only do so if you fail. I must say. You're as perceptive as ever. Caught on quickly. That's one of the qualities I prized among angels. *Michael: Well, we both know that I am the best angel, the best student of among the best. Even you must acknowledge that. *Oracle: We've been through this chat already. *Michael: I don't mind you taking my spot, but I gotta see if you're still in shape. You've been retired from the game for a very long time, brother. *Oracle: Retired, not dead. And you don't think besting an army of angels is proof enough? *Michael: Well, I didn't say that, but you and I both know that I could do that. *Oracle: You're proposing an angelic duel? *Michael: You and I, Oracle. One on one. I got no help from the angels and it's just you against me. I'm invoking the law of luma megare. *Oracle: Hm hm hm. A contest shall be held when angels are quarelling to decide which angel's desire is fulfilled. Never before in my existence has an angel challenged me. *Michael: Do you accept? *Oracle: Oh, yes. *Michael: So be it. Shall we go to the Hall of God then? Oracle vs Michael *Michael: I wonder how long it has been since you faced a worthy opponent, Oracle. No offense, but you seems to have lose your ability to intimidate Archangel level warriors. Do not get me wrong, Oracle. I do not wish to fight you, but I am ready for my lesson now, trainer. I will not hold back. *Oracle: Very well. Neither will I, little brother. *Michael: Huh. So, getting warmed up? *Oracle: Good, Michael. Good. You have learned much in my absence. Your skills have improved greatly since I last saw you. *Michael: You'll find out I'm full of surprises, brother. Like you said, I improved a lot since you left. With you gone, I took the position as both King of Heaven and Trainer of the Holy Host. *Oracle: Always the hardworker and determined warrior, I see. *Michael: It had many benefits. Not only did I improve my skills as a leader, my skills in battle had been improved and refined by beating the recruits to shape. I pushed myself to extreme levels and reached the pinnacle of skill an angel can possess. I have pushed the boundaries of intelligence, wisdom, and skill farther than any other angel, except you. *Oracle: Is that right? *Michael: Can't you see your body is bruised, big brother? *Oracle: I could say the same of you. *Michael: I guess we're evenly matched. *Oracle: Hm hm hm. Don't be so sure. *Michael: Let's see how you handle this. *Oracle: Not bad Michael. I guess your control over your powers have also improved. You've also became a remarkable user of acrobatics and you even incorperate your powers to allow a more free wheeling fight. Most of the openings in your style are gone. Impressive. You apparently had not too much left to learn as a martial artist now. *Michael: Apparently, it is obvious that this fight cannot be decided by our skill with our powers and martial arts, but by our skills with a sword. I think you can use one of your blades while I am using Glorius. *Oracle: Not necessary. *Michael: So your cross can be turned into a sword? Excellent surprise. Well, let's begin. Looks like I have grown skilled enough to match you, bro. *Oracle: Michael, I taught you well, my protege. Your sword technique have became much more refined than before. Call me impressed, your moves are more controlled and calculated. *Michael: I guess I've always been destined to become a great warrior and a madly wise genius. *Oracle: Great!? Madly wise genius!? You!? I admit, I am impressed by your growth. You became this good without me teaching you. I must say, I am almost astonished, but while you excel immensely in your skill, you still have yet learned what truly defines a great warrior. You...still...have...a lot to learn, little brother, to be considered a great warrior. Your talents have improved your skills in combat greatly even without a teacher and your wisdom and intelligence have taken you to being a strong leader and I must say, an excellent strategist and planner, but you lack the most important aspects of a warrior and your talent and skill will not be able to take you there. You have honor, but you lack humility. You're confidence is what your flaw is. *Michael : Do not lecture me after centuries of abandonment. You abandoned us all. You failed me, you failed all of us. *Oracle : Yes i did. And i certainly will never forgive myself. But i'm struggling to forgive.... this. *Michael: Do it! That's it? Our father created a coward. *Oracle: I would rather be merciful than be a tyrant like you. *Michael: How dare you! You have no right to lecture me, Oracle. After you and father left, I had to become what I became. I changed to be you. So spare me the lecturing. *Oracle: No, Michael, you're wrong. Neither I nor father asked or wished for you to become what you have become. You chose too. And remember, I was never a tyrant here. I will spare you, Michael because whether you choose to believe this or not, I do still love you. But the next time you go after my friends or even get in my way, I promise you...I will not hold back. And I will destroy you. *Michael: Fine, I'll let you take Lucifer on. But remember, should you be incapacitated, i will fight Lucifer and i will destroy him. I know that you will win against Lucifer. And by the way bro, do all of Creation a favor and tear him apart. *Oracle: If I am unable to fight him, only. And we'll see about the tearing apart thing. *Michael: Yes....yes, we will. Oracle and the Teams *Oracle: You gathered them all, Rayne? *Rayne: Yeah, and Gabriel also is here. *Gabriel: Hey, big bro. Tell me, how many angels you turned into worthless papers? Oh and how much did Raphael and Sariel got beaten up? I guess you made them look like minimum trained cops. *Oracle: Yes...yes...yes. Always with the sarcasm, Gabriel. I didin't massacare all but a few of our angel siblings. But i did beat Raphael and Sariel up pretty badly. *Gabriel: Oh and did you and Michael fight? Astonishing,hey. The protege boy you mentored, now a fully grown and mature angel and one of the few angels with the sufficient skill to fight you as an equal. *Oracle: I only used half strength, but it was indeed an intense fight. Michael had grown much more skillful in my absence. But I won nevertheless. *Gabriel: I never doubted it for a moment. Your abilities and powers remain unrivaled among angels, eh bro? *Oracle: I'll take that as a compliment. *Ariel: Oracle, is it true? *Oracle: Pardon? *Ariel: You know what I am talking about. *Oracle: You are going to have to be more specific, little sister. *Rayne: Before we talk, let's...make sure you won't just leave. *Oracle: What...are you doing!? *Mia: We need to talk, Oracle, and you are not going anywhere until we are done. *Oracle: Holy Fire.....combined with Enochian Sigils. This won't hold me. *Rayne: I took several measures. *Ariel: You didin't really think we didin't prepare? *Oracle: Hm hm hm. I see. You amplified it. John also did some help. How about you come out Constantine? I know you're there. *John Constantine: Hey, Oracle. *Oracle: So this is the thanks I get for curing your cancer and saving you from Hell? I thought you are a man that returns your debts and as of far, you still owe me a lot. *John Constantine: Actually, I am starting to pay you back now. By saving you, as much as you believe you don't need saving. *Oracle: I'm sorry. Save me? That's hilarious. *Rayne: We know, Oracle. *Oracle: About? *Gabriel: Sorry, bro. I told them. *Oracle: I see. *Ariel: So is it true?! Are you gonna fight Lucifer? *Oracle: Yes...I am. And I am going to win. Ariel, both you and Gabriel know that I am stronger than him, far stronger than either of you are, than any of our younger brethren. *Gabriel: Well...all right. I admit freely, you are much stronger than me and Ariel combined. Older, wiser, stronger, more skilled, and more powerful than any angel, but...that doesn't mean that I should just sit back and watch the end. *Oracle: Funny. You once didn't want to help. You just wanted to stay hidden until the Apocalypse is over, just wanted it to be over. You were willing to just sit back and watch Michael and Lucifer kill each other. Now you want to help stop it. *Gabriel: Look. When Michael captured me, he put me in a trance. *Oracle: Yes, I am well aware. I am the one who freed you after all. *Gabriel: And I realized...that I should help. If I'm on anyone's side, I'm on yours. *Ariel: Ours. *Gabriel: Sorry, sis. I answer to him, not you. Well, I'll be leaving and by the way, the warding won't last for an hour so talk fast. *Oracle: Rayne, Ariel, all of you know I can do it. *Rayne: I know you can. But you are not going to do it. I - no, I'm sorry. We won't let you fight him alone. *Oracle: I'm sorry. Did you just say you won't let me? You see, that there is your biggest problem. It is not on you, on any of you, to let me do anything. *Ariel: Well, I am sorry, but I just got you back. I won't let you. I can't loose you, Oracle. None of us can. I love you, brother. There is another way. *Oracle: I love you too, sister, but no...there is not another way. *Mia: Yeah, on your perspective. But I disagree. *Oracle: So be it. *John Constantine: Oooo. Mates and ladies!? He is breaking out! *Oracle: These Sigils are useless against me normally, and even with Holy Fire, they only hold me for 3 minutes. Even strengthened, it isn't going to work for long. *Rayne: Well then... *Sidney: We just have to let our bodies do the talking. *Oracle: Angel Blades. You think those can harm me? *Ariel: Well, you see, big brother. I made them Archangel Blades. Even if it is a one time thing, it does work. *Oracle: So be it. Let me see what all of you are made of. Although I highly doubt any one of you can defeat me. But what do they say? Humans try their luck...so...bring it. I won't even need to use my blades. I only need my hands to beat all of you to pulps. Oracle vs the Teams *Oracle: You know, I warned you can't beat me. See what your arrogance got you. *John Constantine: Come on, man. Just having us beaten back doesn't mean we are out of the game. *Oracle: I must be among the most kindest, merciful, and patient beings in all of creation, given the fact that I am still not gonna kill you, John Constantine. *Barry Allen: Come on, Oracle. Catch me! -UAGGGH! *Oracle: Already did. I can move at speeds beyond your ability to dream of, Barry. And say of speed, you, Kara and Clark, Kryptonians, will find your speed will not do you any good against me. I can move at speeds that made you among the not so fast beings alive compared to me. I'm also 50 times stronger than you both even combined. *Kara Danvers: Maybe, but we are not your only opponents, Oracle. *Clark Kent: Yeah and I think I am better than what you said. *Oracle: Not good enough. Not even close. Much of the same can be said to you, Rayne, Mia, and Adam. I'm far stronger than you all and I also have eons over you in battle. But it would give me no joy in beating you up. Your faith has served you well, Rayne. Trust in it. *Rayne: This time, I can't. *Oracle: Can't or won't? *Mia Salvatore: Both! *Oracle: Just because you're her girlfriend doesn't mean you have to speak for her. *Mia: I'll take it you agree? *Rayne: Yes I do. But let's focus on fighting rather than taunts. *Rip Hunter: Something is wrong. You could kill us the moment you broke out, yet why did you not? You the most skilled and powerful angel. *Oracle: Ah yes, Captain Hunter. You would like it, wouldn't you? If I strike you down now and reunite you with your family. But life is not something to be so easily wasted so even if you beg, I won't. The same can be said to you, Sara. You lost your sister but you should still move on. By the way, how's your progress with your bloodlust? *Sara Lance: I think I'll take it out on YOU Oracle. *Oracle: As long as you don't get beaten first. Ah yes, Oliver, I surely hope you have not got cocky just because you defeated Ra's Ah Ghul. *Oliver Queen: No, but I have help. *Oracle: As I said, you all are, well, not bad, when it comes to your brains and your combat. But...you see you all have still much to learn. You arrogance, cockiness, and overconfidence are the traits that need to be eliminated from your personality to make you truly good heroes. No one, and that does not exclude you all, is flawless but with time they can overcome their flaws. *John Diggle: Yeah funny, cause you are damn unbeatable and flawless. *Oracle: Shortsighted, Diggle. So shortsighted. Even I have flaws andIi had to work to cover them. *Adam Frankenstein: Yeah, well. At least you are not made of corpses. *Oracle: God has not yet damned you Adam and he never will. Nor will I. *Mia: Yeah? Well where is God when we need him? *Oracle: Although I cannot condone his reasons, I can understand them. And don't blame God for your parents leaving you. Because as I said, God works in mysterious ways. Had they not left you there, would you have become a Slayer. Would you have met Rayne? *Rayne: Don't use me as an excuse to defend your father. *Oracle: I am simply telling the truth. I admit, it looks a lot as if God has abandoned you, but you are mistaken to believe that. Clark and Kara; had you not escaped Krypton's doom, would you have been able to develop your powers and become the heroes you are now, meet the loves of your live. You Barry. Your mother died, but in exchange for that it gave you your powers and the abillity to survive in the world where natural is out of option. Oliver and Sara. You both became the warriors you are, found your path, because of what? Yes. Your imprisonment in Lian Yu is not a punishment. Rayne. Your mother died and I admit that's on me- *Rayne: Not on you. On Kagan and maybe your father. *Oracle: How many times do i have to say this until it gets through your thick head, Rayne? Almost all misfortune that God put on all of you are plans for you to be better. Had you not saw your mother die, would you had met Mia? Your friends and become a hunter and awake your Dhampir powers. You Sidney, you lost your parents at the hands of your own sister and also barely survived a Tooth Fairy's wrath but the tragedy instead of weakening you, made you stronger and able to stand up to yourself and that allowed you to meet your friends. You John, you got Layla divorced and killed your own brother, but that proves to you that you are loyal to Team Arrow. Captain Hunter, you lost your family but in the process found a new one and became a Legendary hero. You Ray, you lost your wife but that made you stronger. It opened your mind to think above the only possibillities and made you a hero. You Jefferson, you got your leg broken permanently. *Jefferson: Yeah and you haven't healed it so i don't need to thank you. *Oracle: Well, sorry to dissapoint. But the point is you became Firestorm because of the incident and a Legendary hero. Looking on all of that, i think God has been pretty merciful, kind, and loving to all of you. *Sidney: Guys, he is far too powerful. We can't win. Maybe we should...just try his plan. *Ariel: NO!!!! WE CAN'T - Look, just hold on!. *Oracle: None of you know when to give up don't you? Well, it's gonna hurt a lot for you. *John Constantine: Okay guys. Lets do this. After the Team's defeat *Oracle: My plan is for all creation. I will not fail and I would not let anything to stop me, even you two, Rayne and Ariel. Come whenever you already realized it is for the best. *Ariel: NO!!! ORACLE!!! COME BACK!!! PLEASE!!!! *Rayne: It's too late.......he's gone. Mission Siege of Heaven is the most difficult mission in the season five and undoubtedly among the most difficult missions of all, even though Oracle will be the sole playable character. Not only do you have to deal with groups of demons, angels, and later the Team himself, but You will also have to fight Michael himself, who is tougher than the Lucifer you will face in Revolutionary Battle Royal. Compound You will have to deal with over 200 Demons. They are pretty easy compared to the later fights even with their numbers. Just blast Light Magic or the Winchester to kill hordes instantly. Heaven's first floor After a long series of cutscenes, you will be able to control Oracle again. Kill all the 15 Angels attacking you, they are not too tough. After that, go to the red door and Camael will attack you. He is not so hard, just watch out for the angels he can call and his "Splitting Earth" technique. Heaven's Battlefield Now it is extremely hard. You will have to fight thousands of angels and Raphael and Sariel will also be attacking you. The Red and Yellow Angels are Powers and Cherubs and aside from Raphael and Sariel, they are the ones you have to be weary about the most. All of them are weak to Dark Magic but are strong to Light Magic. Elemental attacks and Telekenetic Wave works well on them as well. Hall of Heaven Now time for the most difficult part. It's wise not to underestimate Michael as he attacks a lot and blocks a lot as well and can unleash a myrriad of combos while also being able to block much of your moves. Your powers and weapons are disabled as it is a fist fight but Michael won't use his powers and weapons as well. Watch out whenever Michael guards at least 3 times because if you continue attacking him he will eventually gather momentum and unleash a devastating attack. Several objects can be used as throwing weapons at Michael but Michael can catch and throw them back at you. Jumping and then attacking is also unwise as Michael would immediately manifest his wings and fly higher and then attack you from above. However, you can use your wings to avoid the attack and counter Michael but it takes a great deal of reaction speed so it's best not to try it. After a cutscene, you can use your powers now. Michael will start throwing balls and waves of fire and trees at you. They are not much of a nuisance but they are also not to be underestimated. You can either dodge them or you can counter them using your powers. Now it's time for sword combat. Michael has Glorius while you have your cross sword. Michael's attacks are often spinning so it's best that before taking on Michael you had learned barrier as it is the only way to block it. Michael often twists space and stops time but you can deflect them. He still can shoot out flame balls and waves but the trees are now replaced by meteors conjured by Michael's reality warping. The balls of flame are much stronger and can possibly even burn you so watch out. The Meteor can take a large chunk of your health away.